


Regression Toward the Mean

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Mentions of Derek/Stiles, mentions of kira/malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think Deaton made me write this journal thing for therapy or some shit like that, the sly bastard."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In which Scott writes a journal to keep an eye on Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regression Toward the Mean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karlarado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlarado/gifts).



> This fic is basically just me having a lot of Scott + Pack feelings and post S3 feelings and this was my way of expressing them.
> 
> idk when S3 ended so this takes place in the summer. I probably played around with the timeline, oh well.
> 
>  
> 
> also Scott's voice is hard to write and I apologize for first person pov...but it's a journal so.
> 
> Thanks to Karlarado for the idea and sorry for basically turning your happy/funny idea into Scott being sad.

 

Hi, journal?

This feels strange, I feel like I’m talking to myself. 

Hi Scott!  (Hi self!)

Ok, whatever. Deaton said I should start writing down stuff that happens just so we have a record of supernatural creatures appearing in Beacon Hills.  And I should write down if people around me start acting differently now that the whole nogitsune Stiles thing went down.  Although I can’t really monitor myself, unreliable narrator and all that.  Maybe Deaton’s monitoring me. 

This writing thing still feels weird since I don’t think anyone else will read it so I really am just talking to myself.  Maybe I’ll pass it down to future generations of alphas.  And it would be cool to have my own version of a bestiary, so I’ll keep writing. Plus it kinda makes me feel like a real alpha.  You know, watching out for everyone.

 

Uh, am I supposed to sign off on this?  I still don’t really know how this works.  Um.  Okay.  Bye.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Things are slowly getting back to normal here.  Well, as normal as Beacon Hills can get, I guess.  Mom has been crazy busy working at the hospital.  The nogitsune left so many people injured and killed a ton too.  A lot of them weren’t just Mom’s coworkers, they were her friends, so she’s been to a lot of funerals lately.

 

I’ve been to funerals lately too.

 

But at least Stiles is getting better, that’s good news.  Now that he’s out of the hospital he seems to be back to himself.  Sheriff says he’s been sleeping normal amounts, so I’m really happy about that.  He still has nightmares though, not that he's said it outright - the dark shadows under his eyes are telling.  They aren't nogitsune induced ones, just regular nightmares. 

I think we all have nightmares lately.  I know I do.  They’re….um, yeah.  I have nightmares too.  Stiles says we all probably have some mild form of PTSD, so I’ll take his word on that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Oh man, today was awesome!  Stiles told me about Malia wanting to control her shift, so they came over to my house to practice.  I just told her to let it happen and she did it!  It was totally awesome dude, I totally felt like a real alpha.  I know Malia’s a coyote, not wolf, but I think she could still be pack.  She needs a pack, even if it is full of werewolves and humans. 

I guess speaking of pack, Derek’s been helping me out a lot lately.  He seems more chill now that he doesn’t have to be an alpha, but our power balance is a still a little uneasy.  He needs an alpha and a pack, I need betas and a pack, but he hasn’t said anything about it and I don’t know if I’m supposed to ask him to join yet or not.  He’s still pack, official or not. 

Derek’s been getting along better with everyone else too.  After so many deaths it seems like everyone just wants to get along.

Stiles and Derek have been hanging out more too.  Stiles still annoys Derek and Derek still rolls his eyes but it’s friendly.  Stiles said he wanted to learn more about werewolves and Derek knows the most, so I guess that’s what they talk about.  I think Derek helps Stiles with his guilt over the nogitsune stuff too.  Dude’s had so much shit happen in his life that I guess he knows how to deal with guilt.  Or at least help Stiles’ guilt since Derek seems to be too masochistic to forgive himself. 

We’ll work on it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Isaac and Argent left today.  Something about France and fighting and supernatural creatures.  I’m sad to see Isaac go, but somehow they help each other.  Isaac never had a great father and Argent…needs someone too. 

And don’t tell Isaac, but the house is more peaceful without him.  I think our grief just bounced off each other and multiplied with both of us in the house, so if Isaac’s going somewhere and it helps him, that’s great.

Everything feels a little quieter now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I think Deaton made me write this journal thing for therapy or some shit like that, the sly bastard.  He’s a vet, not a counselor.  There haven’t even been any major monster attacks, as Stiles calls them.  Maybe it’s like the Harry Potter books, where Voldemort only goes after Harry during the school year.

(Yes Stiles, I’ve read Harry Potter.  I read too.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lydia decided to take all of us to a club to go dancing last night.  She said we should do normal teenage things while things are quiet around Beacon Hills.  Surprisingly, it was a good idea, actually.  Okay it shouldn’t be that surprising, Lydia is a genius after all.

Me and Stiles mostly just stayed off to the side.  Stiles seemed a little out of it.  He didn’t smell sad (yeah because that’s not weird to write at all, I shouldn’t be able to _smell_ emotions), just uninterested. 

You know who was interested?  Malia and Kira.  Man, they were getting into it.  I was too far away to smell if they were _into_ it (yeah the smelling thing is still weird), plus there were a ton of other people around that clouded the smell, but Malia seemed pretty flirty.  And Kira looked happy.  I really like Kira but I don’t think I can do a relationship right now.  ~~Alli~~ She would want me to be happy, but it’s still a little hard. 

But yeah, Malia and Kira.  Maybe it’ll go somewhere, maybe it won’t.  Who the hell knows anymore?  Malia still has to catch up her human side after spending years as a wolf, but Kira can help.  She’s really eager to help anyone and she’s super kind to Malia.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Peter is a douche.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Wow this really is just becoming a diary for me.  It’s kinda nice though, it’s good to get all my thoughts down.  I guess I really am the hot girl.  Although I don’t know why diaries are only for girls.

My mom’s birthday is in a week and I’ve been freaking out trying to think of what to give her.  She says she doesn’t need anything but I want to show her how much she means to me.  She almost died in the hospital from the nogitsune and she’s put up with a lot of my shit the past few years, so I want it to be special.  Of course she knows I love her, but Mom’s just so awesome and I love her so much and I want a present to show that. 

I googled “birthday gifts for mom” and it came up with some weird artsy shit like a spoon set.  I don’t think Mom needs a spoon set (and I can’t afford to buy it for 75 dollars).  I don’t want to ask Stiles about mom stuff, so I think I’ll ask Lydia.  Lydia’s really good at giving thoughtful gifts.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

I found the photo booth pictures I took with Allison.

I miss her so much.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ok, so the whole weird “smelling things I shouldn’t be able to smell” thing happened again today and I probably shouldn’t say anything but dude.  I could smell Stiles’ _arousal._  Directed at _Derek_.

Derek and I had wolfed out and gone running one afternoon just for the hell of it.  Stiles was coming over for dinner so he was waiting at my house when Derek and I got back.  Stiles waved at us and when Derek walked past him (Derek was shirtless.  And sweaty.  Those are probably important, I should probably mention them), Derek clapped Stiles on the shoulder and said goodbye.  And he smiled.  And then _boom,_ I could seriously smell how turned on Stiles was.  Why does weird shit like this happen to me.

I don’t think they’ve done anything about it or discussed it or anything.  Derek’s not outwardly emotional and Stiles…well, Stiles pined from afar over Lydia for years before actually talking to her.  I think they’ll take it slow, though.  Neither of them are emotionally ready for a relationship right now but maybe later.  Maybe after some therapy.  Derek should have a diary.

I should just keep my mouth shut and mind my own business, let them figure it out eventually.

But seriously, Derek with a diary.  What a beautiful thought.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Derek has officially joined my pack as of one week ago.  Stiles said I should just ask him to join because Derek was too used to being alone to ask.  So, I asked, and Derek said yes.  Wow, that sounded like a marriage proposal.  Derek and I are pack, we’re brothers, not engaged.  (I’ll leave that to Stiles, ha.)

My first command as alpha was that Derek had to find a stray kitten and rescue it.  Derek rolled his eyes and scoffed so loudly I’m pretty sure Argent could hear it in France, but he actually did it and Stiles gave me a thumbs up, so I think it went okay.  And I’m about 99% sure Derek kept the kitten, because I could still smell it on him when we met this morning (cats have very distinct smells, it’s not that weird).

Maybe my next command as alpha will be for Derek to get a massage.  That dude has a lot of tension.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I think we’re gonna be okay.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Kate Argent is back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fuck.


End file.
